


I Like You, But Also I'm Moving

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love, M/M, Moving, Virgil has to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil has secret feeling for Patton but he has to move in two weeks...Will he confess his feeling or let them go as he moves on..."Why can't you do something as easy as that!!! Just tell Patton-"





	I Like You, But Also I'm Moving

Virgil P.O.V

I'm moving. That's basically all that there is to it....If your wondering why, well it's because my 'father' is adopting me however he lives in the USA...I don't. It's not like I care about this crappy town but I'll miss...Patton.

Patton has been with me ever since I met him at a park- 6 years ago. It was very rainy and unlucky me forgot to bring their umbrella. I was also in a shitty mood because my real mum decided to leave....But then a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came over. The fellow also was a bit chubby, with freckles sprinkled all over him. He slowly put his umbrella between us. From that day forward we've been friends. He always says I'm his dark, strange son but I actually didn't mind.

I liked that it was just us two. In school, we weren't the most 'popular' kids. We we're more like the scraps of the school. I did not like making friends so it was pretty calming having Patt there.

Over these few years however, I'm having more feelings than expected. Now I can point out 50 things I like about him. Now I can't stop thinking about him. Now I think is he gonna be my first.

Well that won't happen because the 'moving' incident. How do I tell Patton? Even though I have only loved him for 2 years, not 6, I don't want to leave without saying it. It would be horrible if I just moved without saying goodbye. God, this is gonna be tough...At least I have 2 weeks before I go...I wish it was now.

I know that sounds awful but Patton knows me, If he doesn't like me back, I'm gonna be pissed when moving. If he likes be though, I'll be sad when moving.

God, either way I can't win this...

* * *

 It was Saturday when I decided to call Patt. 1 week before I leave. I talked about going to his house at 7pm and he happily agreed. I could hear that he was worried- in his voice- but I said everything will be fine...Won't it?

* * *

 

Now here we are. Last week to tell my crush I'm leaving...What a great way to end a friendship. As I sit on his bed, Patton get's all the pillows sorted and some tissues in case...

I want to tell him I'm leaving that's it. No love, No crushes..I'm just telling him I'm leaving...Just think 'Patton, I'm leaving' no...um 'Hey Patt gotta go...'

I must of been thinking this for a while because that named person was staring at me. Shit. How long have I been making this thought.

"So you wanted to tell me something kiddo?" He said, fiddling with the cardigan sleeve he wore round his neck.

For god sakes Virgil just say you have to leave that's it. Just tell Patt you have to go but we can 'still be friends..

"Virgil" He asked, looking more worried. 

My hands became really sweaty and my breathing pattern wasn't right but it didn't matter. I need to say I'm leaving! Just say you're leaving Virgil!!! Why can't you do something as easy as that!!! Just tell Patton-

"I have feelings for you"

Patton's face lit up like a Christmas tree..

"But I'm also moving"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Shadowlings!
> 
> You guys are driving me up the wall- in a good way.  
> Anywho, guess who got an Instagram!!  
> It would be very appreciated if you go and follow me at blushing_widow  
> I also want to know if you would like me to draw anything, because that's what my Instagram will be used for!!!  
> Bye!!


End file.
